Flores de Alquiler
by Natsu 7
Summary: Habían pasado 4 años desde que él se habia ido. Y ahora aparecía de nuevo en mi vida, con excusas, con disculpas... y esas flores de alquiler... TODO HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la loca historia salio de mi cabecita

Gracias a Elener28 por ayudarme con la historia

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el primer cap de mi primer Fics, espero que les guste

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Acababa de llegar a casa luego de salir de la escuela, cuando estaba por tomar la manija de la puerta para entrar cuando escuche un ruido que provenía de atrás de mi, al voltear vi una imagen difusa, aun así no me inquiete porque tenia la certeza de quien era… "¿Edward, que pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado? Acércate" no podía ver su expresión pero algo me decía que las cosas no estaban bien.

"Lo siento Bella pero tenemos que dejarlo" me congele en mi lugar al escuchar esas palabras, ¿dejarlo? No podía estar diciendo eso, sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas dificultándome aun más el poder verlo. Todas mis inseguridades, todos mis miedos se estaban presentando ante mi "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?

No me contesto solo se empezó alejar… corrí para intentar alcanzarlo necesitaba que me dijera porque ya no quería estar a mi lado pero cada ves que me acercaba mas él se alejaba… "Lo siento Bella… Bella…. Bella… ¡Despierta Bella!"

Una sacudida me despertó de pronto. "Alice, ¿que pasa? Hay otras formas de despertar a una personas, ¿sabias?" intente sonreírle a mi amiga a la ves que frotaba mis ojos para que creyera que me estaba despabilando pero en realidad no quería que viera las lagrimas que no sabia en que momento comenzaron a caer.

"Lo se, lo siento, es que cuanto llegue estabas murmurando algo y comenzastes a gritar y… ¡Oh, Bells! Sigues teniendo el mismo sueño, ¿verdad?"

Suspire, no tenia caso mentirle a Alice "Si es el mismo… no se lo que me pasa, hace mucho que no soñaba con él, con ese día. No importa, ¿dime a que has venido tan temprano?"

"¿Temprano? Bella, solo tienes media hora para vestirte he irnos al colegio, ¡anda a darte un baño rápido! Mi madre estará acá antes de que vayamos" no pude evitar rodar mis ojos al escucharla, con media hora alcanzaba para que me arreglara y llegáramos a tiempo, mas por su loca conducción.

"¿Y Rose, hoy no viene con nosotras?" le pregunte extrañada de no ver a nuestra amiga junto a ella mientras que agarraba las cosas que me tenia preparadas para ese día, un jeans a las caderas oscuro con una camiseta azul de cuello abierto.

"No, me dijo que iba ir directo al instituto, mencionó algo de que nos tenia una sorpresa". No le di mayor importancia y me metí al baño.

Alice y Rosalie son mis dos mejores amigas. Alice fue mi apoyo cuando Edward me dejo hace cuatro años sin explicarme porque, sin ella me hubiera hundido en la depresión, bueno ella y mi amigo Jake. Rosalie entro un año después y rápidamente se unió a nuestro grupo. Ella conocía mi historia pero rara ves opinaba, de hecho solía ponerse algo incomoda cuando Alice sacaba el tema del que solía ser su mejor amigo y mi novio.

Al llegar al instituto vimos un gran grupo de estudiantes que estaban rodeando un auto en el estacionamiento. Cuando nos acercamos pudimos ver que era el auto de Rosalie el que estaba siendo rodeado. "¿Crees que le haya pasado algo a Rose?" le pregunte a Alice mientras ella aparcaba en el lugar de siempre. "No, seguro que trajo algún conjunto provocativo y por eso tanto revuelo". Pero cuando nos íbamos acercando más nos dimos cuenta que estaba rodeada más por chicas que por chicos. Alice y yo nos miramos extrañadas por esto, si bien no era la primera ves que Rosalie causaba un revuelo por su atuendo, normalmente este estaba conformado más por los chicos del Instituto.

"¡Hey Jacob! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Pregunto Alice cuando le dimos alcance a nuestro amigo que se encontraba un poco apartado del resto del grupo.

"¡Hola Chicas! Parece que Rose vino acompañada con unos alumnos nuevos que son algo conocidos, y están todas histéricas pidiéndoles sus autógrafos y intentando conseguir alguna cita con alguno de ello… o todos" Jacob puso los ojos en blanco por el comportamiento tan desesperado de nuestras compañeras pero nosotras no pudimos evitar reírnos.

Supuse que esta era la sorpresa de la que me había hablado Alice en casa.

Alice daba saltitos intentando llamar la atención de nuestra amiga, la cual más que estar contenta por la atención que estaba obteniendo se la vea fastidiada por todo el bullicio que estaban causando a su alrededor. En cuanto vio a Alice su sonrisa se expandió, he hizo señas para que nos acercáramos.

Mientras íbamos hasta Rose, ella se dedico de despedir al resto de la gente. "¡Vamos fuera, la función ya termino! Ya basta Lauren él no va a salir contigo date por vencida" no pude evitar reír por el comentario de Rose, hasta sentí algo de lastima por Lauren.

Al estar frente de Rose, ella nos sonrío y nos abrazo. "Que bueno que ya llegaron, quería presentarlas antes de que empezaran las clases" diciendo esto se hizo a un lado dejando a la vista a un chico alto de pelo lacio y rubio, tenia los mismos ojos azules que Rose y sus facciones se parecían mucho. "Alice, Bells, él es Jasper mi gemelo". Ahora comprendía el gran parecido que tenían. Rose nos había hablado algunas veces de su hermano, nos contó que era músico y se la pasaba viajando y por eso nunca estaba en su casa.

Jasper se acerco para estrecharme la mano, pero cuando se dirigió a Alice esta se quedo mirándolo fijamente y le dijo. "Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo" me la quede mirando con los ojos abiertos pero en ese momento Jasper agacho la cabeza y tomando la mano de Alice le dijo "Lo siento, señorita" y deposito un beso en su mano. Rose y yo nos quedamos sin comprender lo que estaba pasando pero cuando íbamos a preguntar si ya se conocían fuimos interrumpidas por un chico grande y musculoso que tomo a Rose de la cintura.

"No les hagan caso, Jasper cuando se pone en su papel de caballero sureño no lo para nadie, por cierto soy Emmett" me dijo estirando su mano ante mi y sonriendo abiertamente.

"Hola, yo soy…" pero fui interrumpida por el chico que acababa de salir del auto de Rose.

"¿Bella, eres tu?" no no no podía esta pasando esto, después de tanto tiempo, de todo lo que pasé ¿que hacia el aquí?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente!!

Muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento que tuvo es fics, me alegro mucho ver las alertas que tuvo el primer caps. espero que les guste el segundo.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la idea salio de mi cabecita.

Gracias a Elenear y Freakland por la ayuda que me brindaron en este cap

bueno no les doy mas vueltas y las dejo leer lo que en verdad les interesa XD

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

"¿Bella, eres tu?"

Quedé paralizada en mi lugar, y lo único que hice fue buscar con la vista a Alice.

Ella todavía se encontraba en su burbuja junto a Jasper. Edward, al salir de su asombro, comenzó a rodear el auto para acercarse a mí, pero fue en el momento que pasó junto a Alice que ella reacciono.

"¿Edward? Ah, no, ni lo pienses Cullen. ¡Aléjate de ella!".

Edward frenó su marcha y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla. "No lo tomes a mal, Ali, pero hay un par de cosas de las que Bells y yo tenemos que hablar. Así que no te metas".

Yo seguía sin poder moverme, parecía que mis pies se habían soldado al suelo, estaba tan sorprendida de que él estuviera de vuelta. ¿Qué iba a hacer de ahora en más? ¿Como nos iba a afectar su presencia? ¿Le importaríamos?

Salí de mi aturdimiento cuanto sentí que alguien pasaba por mi lado y se ponía delante de mí.

"No se a que has venido Cullen, pero ni pienses que Bella te tratará como si nunca te hubieras ido. Así que aléjate de ella". Nunca había escuchado ese todo tan amenazante saliendo de los labios de mi amigo.

"Black". Edward se coloco a unos pasos de Jacob, mirándolo con resentimiento. "No tengo que darles ninguna explicación a ustedes, con la única con la que voy a hablar es con Bella".

Un momento, ¿nada de explicaciones? Dejó a todos sus amigos para andar haciendo Dios-sabe-qué y creía que podía venir como si nada y pretender hablar. Eso fue suficiente para que reaccionara.

"Creo que Jacob te lo dejó claro, Cullen. ¡Aléjate de mi! No hay nada de lo que tú y yo debamos hablar".

"Pero, Bells… hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte". Sino hubiera sido por todo lo que pasó, me mataría verlo con esa expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro. Pero no, no podía olvidar de un momento a otro todo lo que nos hizo.

"Isabella, Cullen. Para ti soy Isabella o Swan, no me trates con esa familiaridad".

Alice se acerco a mí y, lanzándole una mirada de odio a Edward, me tomó del brazo y me arrastró para entrar a clases. A pocos pasos nos seguía Jacob, y Rosalie se había quedado detrás.

Alcancé a escuchar, con mucho esfuerzo, como ella le decía:

"Lo siento, sé que las cosas no están bien, pero no creí que actuara así".

Pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que me tirara a sus brazos? Ahora entiendo por qué no opinaba cuando hablábamos de él, seguro que son amigos, ya que su hermano está en el mismo grupo.

En lo que siguió de la semana sólo se escuchaba hablar de los tres miembros del grupo Eclipse. Las chicas estaban desesperadas por lograr llamar su atención pero hasta el momento ninguna había logrado grandes cosas; aunque Jessica estuvo todo un día contando como fue su encuentro con Jasper cuando él la ayudo a levantar unos libros que "accidentalmente" se le habían caído.

"Lo sé, chicas, hay una conexión entre nosotros. Cuando me vio con sus ojos azules se enamoro de mi en el momento…".

Ya estaba cansada de escuchar la telenovela que se inventaba, aunque para mi sorpresa a Alice fue a la que le dio más gracia.

Sabía que a Alice le atraía Jasper desde el primer encuentro que tuvieron, pero debido a Edward ella no se acercaba a él. Y por lo visto, Jasper tenia el mismo dilema.

Rosalie, por el momento, guardaba cierta distancia con nosotros; si bien a Jake no le molestaba el hecho de que Rose no pasara tanto tiempo con nosotros como antes, a Alice y a mí nos bajoneaba mucho.

Rosalie intentó aclararnos que no lo había hecho con malas intenciones, aunque sabia lo mío con Edward nunca se imaginó que él sería el mismo Edward. Nos explicó que ellos solamente habían llegado un día antes de que vieran al instituto y que apenas había hablado con él. Intentamos explicarle que no estábamos enojadas con ella, pero aun así prefirió pasar más tiempo con su hermano, por lo que estaba más tiempo con Emmett y él.

Las cosas siguieron su rumbo al igual que las clases. En el instituto en que asistíamos querían explotar las habilidades de los estudiantes, así que cada uno asistía a las clases que quería. Por este motivo, las chicas y yo no compartíamos muchas materias juntas; más bien nosotras nos complementábamos por nuestros diferentes gustos. Aun así, y por más distintos que fueran, los chicos estaban en varias de mis clases.

Para asombro mío, Emmett estaba en mi clase de cocina y Jasper en mis clases de historia. Pero el que coincidía más conmigo era Edward, no sé si para mi sorpresa o desgracia, pero él estaba en casi todas; incluso en canto, que era mi materia preferida. Aunque no me debería de extrañar, ya que él formaba parte de un grupo de música.

Las chicas estaban en mejores situaciones. Rosalie, Emmett y Jacob compartían las clases de automotriz y diseño. Alice estaba en casi todas sus clases con Jasper, y en los recesos se la podía ver con un brillo particular en los ojos.

Pero mi mayor sorpresa fue el viernes en la última asignatura, cuando la profesora Connor entro anunciándonos que Edward estaría en nuestra clase. Y, por Dios, hasta a ella se le caía la baba por él.

Edward se paró junto a la profesora, miró hacia la clase y al encontrarme con su mirada me guiñó el ojo.

"Bueno, bueno, presten atención". Dijo la profesora Connor. "Tengo un anuncio que hacerles. Dado que el señor Cullen sabe lo suficiente de esta materia por obvias razones, hablé con él y estuvo de acuerdo en ser mi ayudante para impartir las clases. De esta forma, ustedes podrán pedirle consejos".

No podía estar hablando en serio.

Al terminar el anuncio Edward tenia una sonrisa tan grande que no daba que envidiar al Gato de Cheshire. Se aclaró la garganta y exclamó:

"Gracias. Chicos, la profesora me permitió que impartiera un pequeño ejercicio para que los pudiera conocer mejor y ver en qué necesitan que los ayude. Así que uno por uno va a pasar y cantará un tema. En lugar de pasar por orden de lista lo haremos al azar, así que…".

Miró a todo el curso. "Senorita Swan, pase primero".

Debería estar bromeando, no pensaba prestarme a ese jueguito su yo. Pero antes de que pudiera protestar, la profesora lo detuvo.

"Oh, un momento. Swan es una de mis mejores alumnas, preferiría que la escuchara al final".

¡Ja! ¿Cómo te sentó eso? No tuvo más remedio que elegir a otro de los estudiantes.

Luego de eso la clase se pasó tranquila. Éramos un curso mediano, así no llegamos a tiempo como para que me tocara. Al escuchar el timbre, tomé mis cosas y estaba a punto de salir cuando me llamó.

"Isabella, ¿podrías esperar un momento? Quisiera hablar contigo". Esto de ser el ayudante de la materia se lo estaba tomando muy a pecho, pero dos podíamos jugar el mismo juego.

Me acerqué a la mesa donde se encontraba con paso lento, permitiéndole ver cada paso que daba. "Dígame, señor Cullen". Solté las palabras con todo el sarcasmo posible.

Me miró por un momento sin decir palabra, y luego pude observar cómo se le formaba una sonrisa. "Vamos, Bella, tú puedes llamarme Edward. Sabes que no me molesta".

Engreído hasta los huesos.

"Ya te lo dije, Cullen. Isabella o Swan para ti. Y dime qué quieres, que me estás haciendo llegar tarde".

"De acuerdo. Ya que no has cantado hoy, lo tendrás que hacer la próxima clase. La profesora Connor te tiene en un muy buen concepto, por lo que quisiera que cantaras un buen tema, así que si quieres yo podría ayu…".

"Para. No necesito que me ayudes, ya tengo el tema que voy a cantar en la próxima clase. Si era sólo eso me retiro". Y sin que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, me fui.

Como todos los días, Alice me esperaba al lado de su auto. "¿Va todo bien, Bella? No tienes muy buena cara".

"No te preocupes, tan sólo fue Cullen fastidiando el día".

"Ah, Bella, sobre eso, quería preguntarte sino te…".

Pero fue interrumpida por una voz que venía de detrás de mi. "Ya tengo todas las cosas, Alice". Era Jasper. Nos miró a la una y a la otra y se dio cuenta de que nos había interrumpido. "Oh, lo siento. ¿Aún no se lo has dicho?".

"¿Que pasa?", pregunté viendo a Alice, que estaba un tanto nerviosa.

"Lo siento Bella, pero tengo que hacer un trabajo con Jasper, y quería saber sino te molestaba que él viniera con nosotras a tu casa".

¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? ¿No se daba cuenta del problema que generaría eso?

"Pero, Alice… no sé si es buena idea". Traté de decirle eso mientra le daba una mirada sugestiva, para que entendiera a qué me estaba refiriendo.

"No te preocupes por eso, Jasper me prometió que no diría nada".

La miré con los ojos abiertos. "¡¿Se lo has contado?!".

Antes de que Alice pudiera contestar, Jasper se le adelantó. "Bella, Alice no me a dicho nada, sólo me pidió que, si íbamos a tu casa, yo no mencionara nada de lo que dijéramos o viera ahí".

Tenia mis dudas respecto a todo, pero al ver cómo Jasper entrelazaba su mano con la de Alice, me sentía un poco mal si se los negaba. Además, ella confiaba en él.

Suspiré profundamente, derrotada. "Está bien, Alice, no hay problema con que venga. Pero Jasper, por favor, no le digas nada a Edward".

"No te preocupes, no le diré nada. Puedes confiar en mí".

No pude evitar darle una pequeña sonrisa, más cuando Alice se puso a saltar de alegría en su lugar. Por más que no quisiera, no podía evitar sentirme tranquila cuando Jasper estaba cerca.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, aunque era algo incómodo ir con ellos. Estaban en su propio mundo, con sus manos entrelazadas y mandándose miradas cada tanto.

Al llegar me bajé primera, y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió revelando a una pequeña niña de pelo cobrizo y ojos chocolates. Ni bien me vio, corrió lo que le faltaba para alcanzarme, estirando sus manitas.

"¡Llegaste, mami!".

* * *

Que opinan? les gusto? que creen que va a pensar Jasper?

Nos vemos en el proximo cap

Kisses

_Tambien te mostrare un dulce sueño... la proxima noche_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!!! De nuevo por estos lados.... disculpen la demora, apezar que intento actualizar cada semana esta ves se me paso un poco =p

Muchas gracias a Elenear28 y Freakland por brindarme su ayuda con la historia.

No les doy mas vueltas.... aqui el tercer cap

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Sin más que decir me agaché hasta su altura y la tome en mis brazos.

"Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Te portastes bien con la abuela Elizabeth?"

"Sí, mami. ¿Quién es él?". Dijo mi pequeño ángel señalando hacia detrás mío. Volteé para ver a un Jasper tenso en su lugar. Sí, ya había entendido por qué le habíamos pedido que no le comentara nada a Edward. Era fácil de deducir tan sólo viendo a la niña. Mis mayores temores comenzaban en ese momento.

"Él es alguien muy especial para mí, Nessie" exclamó Alice acercándose a la niña, llamándola con el apodo que le había puesto Jacob una tarde que intentaba sacarme de mis casillas. Estiró sus brazos para que se la pasara.

"Oh, entonces él es tu príncipe, tía Ali" Nessie la miró con sus grandes ojos cafés. ¿Su príncipe? ¿Habían llegado hasta ese punto?

En ese momento Jasper salió de su ensimismamiento y le contestó antes que Alice. "Yo seré el príncipe de tu tía si ella acepta ser mi princesa". Acarició los suaves bucles de mi pequeña hija.

"Dile que sí, tía". Y, acercándose a su oído, como si le quisiera decir algo en secreto, pero hablando más alto de lo que pretendía, musitó: "Es muy guapo".

Si, definitivamente tenía que dejar de permitirle a Renesmee que viera novelas románticas con Alice.

Fuera de lo normal, Alice se puso roja como un tomate, y Jasper soltó una risa nerviosa por las palabras de mi pequeña.

"Creo que será mejor que entremos, ya está haciendo frío como para que Renesmee esté fuera". Aclaré, para que pudieran salir de esa incómoda situación en la que los había metido mi hija. Aunque creo que les estaba haciendo un favor.

Los chicos entraron y se acomodaron en la sala de estar, Alice con la niña aún en brazos. En la cocina se la podía oír a la madre de Alice preparando la merienda.

"Será mejor que vaya a ayudar a tu abuela en la cocina, así que te dejo con Jazz. Pórtate bien". Le dijo Alice a Nessie, mientras yo terminaba de acomodar el saco que me había sacado.

No sabía qué decirle a Jasper. Tenía algo de miedo de lo que me podría decir y de lo que haría ahora que sabía qué era lo que le estábamos pidiendo que escondiera.

Como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, Jasper me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

"No te preocupes, Bella, no pienso decirle nada a Edward". Comentó tranquilamente, mirando cómo Renesmee se ponía a terminar un dibujo. "¿Pero no crees que deberías contarle? Es un pueblo chico, va a terminar sabiéndolo por más que no quieras. Además, ¿Cuántos años tiene la niña? ¿No crees que ya se ha perdido suficiente de su niñez?".

Suspirando, me senté en el sillón que estaba frente a Jasper. Miré por un momento a mi hija, pensando en lo que Jasper acababa de decirme, pero por más que tuviera algo de razón no podía olvidar la manera en la que él me dio la espalda sin darme una explicación.

"Cariño, ¿por qué no vas a ayudar a tu abuela y a la tía Alice en la cocina?".

Mi pequeña aparto la cara de su dibujo, me sonrío y se dirigió a la cocina. A veces me sorprendía lo bien que podía entender las cosas a pesar de su corta edad.

Tomé el valor que necesitaba para mirar fijamente a los ojos a Jasper. "¿Qué te hace pensar que él no se quiere perder su niñez?".

Para mi sorpresa, en lugar de molestarse, Jasper me dio una sonrisa y me contestó con voz calmada. "Vamos, Bella, conozco a Edward desde hace cuatro años y se que él no te hubiera dejado cargar sola con una niña".

"Puede ser que lo que digas sea verdad, pero él nos dejó sin ver hacia atrás". No pude evitar soltarle aquello como si él fuera el culpable de la marcha de Edward hacía cuatro años.

"No sé cómo fueron las cosas entre ustedes dos, él no tocó el tema del lugar en donde vivía hasta que no se tomó la decisión de que íbamos a venir a Forks. Pero si hablaras ahora con Edward quizás te des cuenta que él no tuvo muchas opciones". Dijo con tono serio. "Cuando nosotros lo conocimos era una persona muy cerrada. Solía aislarse con frecuencia en su cuarto, sólo cambiaba su actitud cuando tocábamos en los ensayos o en los conciertos... Fuera de eso, el primer año no fue una de las personas mas sociables".

"Pero… ¿Cómo que no tuvo muchas opciones? ¡Él eligió irse!". Esa charla ya estaba sacando lo peor de mí. No pude evitar levantar el volumen a medida que le iba diciendo las cosas. "Si lo pasó mal de seguro fue por cargo de culpa. Podría haber llamado, escrito o alguna otra cosa, ¡pero no! No hizo absolutamente nada para saber de nosotras".

"Bella, cálmate. Yo no te estoy atacando, de hecho no me estoy poniendo del lado de ninguno. Es claro que ambos deben de aclarar las cosas".

"Lo dices tan tranquilo porque no sabes por todo lo que tuve que pasar". No podía evitar temblar en mi lugar. Los recuerdos, las emociones, todo era tan fuerte que no podía tranquilizarme, sólo quería irme de ahí y encerrarme en mi cuarto.

"No, no lo sé. Pero si me lo explicas quizás pueda entenderte mejor".

De acuerdo, estaba dispuesta a abrir una vez más esos recuerdos y decirlos en voz alta. No sería tan difícil, ¿cierto? Jasper me hacía sentir muy cómoda, y el dolor que sentía al pensar en todo lo que fue superar la ida de Edward se hacía inaguantable.

"Hace 5 años, nosotros…"

Un ruido proveniente de la cocina y el llanto de Renesmee me interrumpió. Sin dudarlo, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la fuente del problema.

Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, vi cómo mi pequeña estaba llorando, sentada en el suelo y cubierta de harina, y a Alice agachada a su altura tratando de calmarla.

"Lo siento, Bella. Nessie quiso tomar algo de la mesada y ha tirado algunas cosas" me explico la madre de Alice que hasta ese momento había estado en la mesa preparando la masa para hacer galletas.

"Esta bien, Elizabeth, no fue nada. Seguramente fue más el susto que otra cosa". Tomé en brazos a mi pequeña y me volteé hacia Alice. "Va a ser mejor que le dé un baño". Y me dirigí al primer piso.

Al terminar de bañar a mi ángel, dado que estaba cansada, la acosté en su cuarto, el cual estaba cruzando el corredor del mío, y tomé el intercomunicador por si mi bebé se despertaba. Le prendí la lámpara que estaba cerca de su cama y le cerré la puerta.

Al bajar encontré a Alice y Jasper en la sala haciendo el trabajo del que me había comentado al salir de clases.

"Mi madre ya se fue, tenía que hacer algunos recados. Así que me quedaré yo a cuidar de Nessie". Comentó Alice ni bien me sintió en la sala.

"De acuerdo. Entonces yo me voy a ir preparando". Jasper nos miró algo confuso por el intercambio que tuvimos, por lo que lo quise sacar de dudas. "Me tengo que ir a trabajar. No siempre puedo llevar a Renesmee conmigo, por lo que Alice o su madre me ayudan cuidando de ella".

"¿Trabajas a estas horas? ¿No es algo tarde?". Me sorprendí al ver que realmente estaba preocupado por mi seguridad. Cada vez Jasper me caía mejor, se notaba que era una gran persona.

"Por mis horarios no me queda más que trabajar ahora, pero nunca llego mas tarde de la medianoche".

Antes que me pudiera decir algo, le expliqué que no me volvería sola, sino que Jacob me acompañaría a casa ya que él también trabajaba en el mismo lugar que yo. A pesar de que mi explicación no le convenció del todo dejó el tema por el momento.

"Bueno, es mejor que me prepare y me vaya o llegaré nuevamente tarde". Entonces subí a mi cuarto y tomé algo de ropa para dirigirme al baño y darme una ducha rápida.

Por suerte no me exigían ir con nada en particular, así que un simple jeans a la cintura y una remera bastaba para el lugar.

Al bajar las escaleras escuche como Alice le explicaba a Jasper de mi trabajo.

"No hace mucho que entró. A Bella siempre le gustó cantar; más que trabajo es como un pasa tiempo para ella". Le decía en voz baja, supuse, por si yo llegaba.

"Pero ¿qué es lo que tiene que hacer exactamente? No será uno de esos lugares donde los clientes pagan por…" Fruncí el seño al escucharlo. ¿Qué estaba pensando de mi trabajo?

"No, no, no vayas a pensar mal de ella, Bella es incapaz de algo así. Ella solo canta en un pub acompañada de algunos de los chicos del Instituto. De hecho, fue Jacob el que le ofreció el trabajo a Bella, porque en el lugar solamente pasaban música de fondo y el dueño creyó que seria mejor si con ellos había una cantante. Bella es una de las cinco chicas que cantan en los fines de semana".

No pude aguantar más e intervine en la charla. "Por lo general, nos dividimos los fines de semana y nos repartimos un día de la semana cada una. No es mucho, pero a veces los clientes dejan buenas propinas a los que damos el espectáculo". Por lo visto, mi explicación lo había dejado más tranquilo.

"Bueno chicos, ya me voy yendo". Exclamé. "Alice, cualquier cosa llámame. Al lado del teléfono tenes el número del pub y…"

"No te preocupes. Ve tranquila, que nosotros nos quedamos cuidando a Nessie". Dijo sonriendo.

Sin más, me despedí y me fui rumbo a Port Ángeles.

* * *

Y? que opinan??

Como les gustaria que continuara?? dejenme sus opiniones ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola Gente!!!_

_Disculpen la demora, con esto de los examenes no he tenido mucho tiempo de actualizar._

_Espero que les guste el cap, para cambiar un poco he puesto un Pov de Alice. De esta forma se puede ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de un tercero frente a lo que le pasa a Nessie... bueno sin dar mas vueltas les dejo que lean ^^_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Alice POV

No hacia más de cinco minutos que nos habíamos quedado solos y yo ya me encontraba nerviosa. ¡Dios! Era increíble que me encontrara así solo por quedarme con él.

Llevábamos un rato con el trabajo que teníamos pendiente, en el momento que nos sobresaltamos al escuchar un llanto proveniente del intercomunicador que había dejado sobre la mesa.

Me disculpé con Jasper y subí a ver que le pasaba a Nessie. Era extraño que ella se pusiera a llorar de esa forma.

Al llegar hasta su habitación me di cuenta de que estaba dormida, aun así balbuceaba palabras indescifrables y continuaba con un llanto más tranquilo. Por lo visto ella había heredado de Bella lo de hablar en sueños.

Me acerque a su cama para ver si podía entender que era la que la ponía en ese estado. Tan solo se le entendía un suave _"¿Por qué no me quieres?"._

Me dolía escucharla decir eso. Más de una vez, cuando Bella se iba y me quedaba sola con Nessie, ella me preguntaba por qué su papá se fue, por qué no la quería a ella y a su mami. Nunca supe bien qué decirle, tan solo podía explicarle que él se fue sin saber de ella.

Nunca le conté a Bella esto, no quería que se sintiera culpable por no darle un padre a Renesmee. Además mi sobrina confiaba en mí y nunca preguntaba por su padre delante de Bella.

Intenté calmarla haciéndole suaves caricias en su espalda. Eso parecía que la tranquilizaba, pero aún mantenía el ceño fruncido.

"¿No se encuentra bien?" Me preguntó Jasper; se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

"Sólo está teniendo una pesadilla. Pero no quiero despertarla." No quería que Jasper se preocupara de más, pero si despertaba a Nessie cuando tenia esas pesadillas no se calmaba hasta luego de un rato.

"No creo que esté bien dejarla así. ¿Por qué no la despiertas? Por lo menos así se tranquilizaría." Dijo, mientras se acercaba a la cama y se agachaba frente a la almohada.

No tuve más remedio que despertarla. ¿Qué explicación le podía dar a Jasper si me seguía negando a hacerlo?

"Nessie, Nessie, despierta cariño, sólo es un mal sueño." De a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos. Se levantó, de repente, mirando a todos lados y se detuvo viendo a Jasper. Él la contempló por un momento antes de que ella se le tirara a los brazos.

"Papi no te vayas… Soy una buena niña, me portaré bien." Lloriqueó.

Jasper se sorprendió por su arrebato. Aun así, luego de unos segundos, la abrazó y comenzó a mecerla para tranquilizarla. Para sorpresa mía, lo logró mas rápido de lo que lo hubiera hecho yo.

"¿Estas bien, Nessie? Solo fue una pesadilla, todo está bien." Le decía mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

No pude evitar ver la escena frente a mí embelesada. Me encantó ver la actitud que tuvo Jasper frente a lo que pasaba.

Renesmee lo observó por un rato luego de calmarse. "Tú no eres mi papi, ¿verdad?"

"No, lo siento, linda. Yo soy algo mas como…" Dudó antes de terminar la frase. Me miró dulcemente. "Como un tío."

Nessie movió la cabecita hacia un costado. "¿Tío Gasper?" No pude evitar soltar unas risas por cómo le dijo. Inmediatamente me imaginé a un Jasper estilo fantasma Gasparín.

Él me miro algo ceñudo, entendiendo a la perfección de lo que me estaba riendo.

"No, Nessie. Es Jasper, no Gasper. Sino le puedes decir Jazz." Murmuré, mirando a Jasper cuando se levantaba con la niña en brazos.

"¿Tío Jazz?" Dijo, interrogante.

"Si, me puedes decir tío Jazz. Ahora, ¿quieres bajar y tomar un vaso de leche tibia? Eso te ayudara a volver a dormir."

En serio, Jasper era increíble.

"Sí" dijo contenta, acurrucándose en sus brazos.

Al bajar le preparamos la leche a Nessie y nos fuimos a la sala. Nos sentamos los tres en el sillón y prendimos la TV, buscando algún programa para entretenerla mientras se tomaba el vaso.

"Tío Jazz," Llamó, volteándose hacia Jasper "¿Vas a venir a cuidarme siempre que venga tía Ali?"

Jasper me miró buscando una respuesta, pero sólo me encogí de hombros. No sabía lo que él quería, y tampoco lo iba a comprometer a que estuviera conmigo.

"Siempre y cuando tu tía quiera que le haga compañía. No tengo ningún problema de venir."

"Entonces ven, a ella no le molesta." Y volteó hacia mí con una expresión con la que era imposible decir lo contrario.

"Claro, ya sabes que no me molesta que vengas." Le expliqué, contemplándolo. Me perdí en ese profundo mar azul de sus ojos. Si Nessie no se hubiera acomodado entre los dos, hubiera seguido así indefinidamente.

Sin darnos cuenta, nos fuimos quedando dormidos en el sillón.

Bella POV

El camino al trabajo fue bastante tranquilo, tan sólo una pequeña llovizna me acompañó todo el recorrido. Climas como éste son habituales por aquí.

Cuando llegué al pub me encontré con los chicos preparando los instrumentos.

"Hola." Saludé en general.

"¡Eh, Is! ¿Cómo estás?" Me saludó James, el encargado del pub. Él, al igual que el resto de los que trabajaban allí, me decían de esa forma. Al principio no me agradaba del todo, pero con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando.

James era un hombre joven que no alcanzaría a los treinta años. Era alto, de buen cuerpo y tenía el pelo atado en una coleta en la espalda. Desde hace unos dos años se estuvo haciendo cargo del pub cuando el socio de sus padres le delegó esa tarea. Era una persona fácil de tratar, aunque cuando se molestaba daba un poco de miedo. Ya los clientes lo conocían, así que no solía haber muchos disturbios en su presencia.

"Quería hablarte sobre el evento que se realizará el próximo fin de semana." Me comentó, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

"Claro. Dime, ¿tengo que preparar algo en particular?"

"Bueno, como sabrás, es el décimo aniversario del pub. No queda mucho del personal inicial, pero aun así la fiesta va a ser para los empleados. Por lo que si quieres traer algunos amigos y a tu hija no hay ningún inconveniente. En cuanto a lo que cantes, está libre a tu elección."

Él sabía de mi situación y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo siempre y cuando cumpliera con mis horarios, eso era lo bueno de James. De hecho, en más de una ocasión me permitió ir con mi pequeña. Por más que no me lo dijera, a él le encantaba que llevara a Renesmee. Solía quedarse con ella e intentaba enseñarle el manejo del pub.

La noche se pasó de lo más tranquila luego de arreglar las cosas con James. Quizás les diría a Alice y Rose que fueran. No tenía a muchos para decirles, ya que la mayoría de mis conocidos se encontraban trabajando conmigo, estaba segura de que Jake o Alice se encargarían de que asistiera el resto.

Como las otras veces, Jacob me acompañó hasta casa y se despidió de mí en la puerta, dejándome saludos para los chicos. No eran más de las doce y media de la noche, y aun así me sorprendió entrar y encontrarme con Alice y Jasper durmiendo en el sofá de la sala. Ambos abrazaban a Renesmee; ella se encontraba en el medio de ambos.

* * *

_que les parecio??_

_Sigo haciendo distintos Pov o me limito a Bella??_

_Gracias a todos los que han puesto un alerta a esta historia y a los que me han agregado a sus favoritos... no tienen una idea de lo feliz que me ponen._

_Ah, les queria avisar que por una semana y algo no actualizare porque voy a estar rindiendo finales, disculpen pero ya saben, primero lo primero y luego me entrego tranquilamente a la historia ^^_

_Que pases una buena semana_


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes que utilizo en la historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer... y la loca idea salio de mi cabesita ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Me encanto verlos de ese modo. Solo espero que esos dos terminen juntos, hacen muy buena pareja y es hora de que Alice este con alguien.

Me acerqué a ellos y tome a Renesmee en brazos intentando no despertarlos. Una vez que la logré levantar la apoye en el sillón individual para apagar la televisión y taparlos con una manta que tenia a mano para las noches de películas. No tenia caso despertarlos, además, se veían tan tiernos como estaban.

Luego volví a tomar a Renesmee en brazos para llevarla a su cuarto. La arropé, prendí su lámpara y me fui a acostarme.

El fin de semana se paso muy tranquilo, claro que no pude evitar molestar un poco a Alice, dado que a la mañana siguiente los encontré acostados en el sillón y a ella durmiendo sobre el pecho de Jasper. Lástima que no tenía la cámara a mano para captar ese momento.

Los chicos nuevamente me hicieron el favor de cuidar a Renesmee mientras yo me iba al trabajo.

En cuanto a la semana, ¿Qué puedo decir de la semana? Parecía que Edward se había empecinado en complicarme una semana que debería haber sido de lo más tranquila.

Me lo encontraba en mis mismas clases, por los pasillos cuando iba con las chicas, hasta en la cafetería hizo cola justo detrás de nosotras he intento sentarse en nuestra mesa con la excusa que le quería pedir ayuda a Rosalie con su auto. Ese fue el punto máximo y antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo, Alice lo mandó de paseo.

No lograba entender que pretendía con esa actitud. Las cosas entre nosotros no iban a poder ser lo mismo que antes. Si bien le di varias vueltas a lo que hablamos con Jasper, creí que lo mejor seria esperar un tiempo más. Se que no puedo ocultárselo por siempre, pero que me garantiza que mañana no se vuelva a ir sin decir una palabra a nadie como la ultima vez.

Y así llegamos nuevamente a viernes. Me puse a meditar si entraba o no a la clase de canto y composición, hoy no había forma de que pudiera evitar cantar delante de todos. En si ya lo había hecho mas de una vez pero esta vez con él ahí, estaba segura que no iba a ser tan simple.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí un cosquilleo en mi mejilla. Al voltear vi a Edward apoyado en la pared, sonriendo con esa sonrisa que me encantaba. _¡Concéntrate Bella! _Me reprendí en el momento. Al verlo bien, vi que en sus manos tenia un rosa. Eso debe ser lo que sentí antes.

No puedo creer que este haciendo esto, tal y como en los viejos tiempo de la preparatoria.

"Hola Bella. Creí que te gustaría… ya sabes, antes te gustaban estos detalles" Dijo mientras estiraba la rosa para que yo la tomara.

_Tienes que ser fuerte, no cedas, hará lo mismo. _Me repetía una y otra vez.

"No se lo que pretendes con esto Cullen, pero ya no me interesa los detalles que puedas tener conmigo" como quisiera creerme mis propias palabras.

Dejo caer la mano con la que me estaba ofreciendo la rosa y su expresión decayó en ese momento.

"Entiendo que me trates así, pero quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de hablar contigo. Se que puede ser algo tarde, pero te juro que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado desde que me fui"

No digas eso, por favor, no lo digas. Tome todas las fuerzas que pude y le contesté.

"Basta, Edward. Las cosas se dieron como se tenían que dar. Tú te fuiste y con eso nuestra relación terminó, no importa lo que me digas ahora. Tarde o temprano te vas a ir de nuevo para seguir con tu grupo y…"

"No Bella, las cosas esta vez no van a ser de esa forma. Si me dejaras explicar"

"No hay nada que quiera escuchar. Y si me permites, tengo que cantar para que el profesor ayudante me evalúe" y antes de que pasara algo mas que me hiciera cambiar de opinión frente a mi actitud con él, entre al aula.

Ya estábamos todos cuando Edward entró. Se lo notaba abatido. Tenía tantas ganas de ir hasta él, decirle que podíamos intentar ser la familia que deberíamos haber sido. ¡Pero no! No dejare que me vuelva a lastimar como lo hizo. Si se volvía a ir luego de haberme entregado nuevamente a él, esta vez no lo soportaría, más si optaba por llevarse a Renesmee con él.

"Hagan silencio, por favor" dijo la profesora llamando la atención del curso. "Hoy terminaremos con la exposición de los temas y luego nos pondremos a hablar de cómo va a ser la exposición de talentos de fin de curso" anuncio solemnemente. A la profesora le encantaba las exposiciones de talentos que se organizaban en el instituto, siempre quería que sus alumnos resaltaran del resto.

Continuaron pasando los chicos que faltaban. Y así llego mi turno. Justo antes de que me parara de mi lugar, Jacob entró al aula. No pude evitar sonreírle al ver su sonrisa de complicidad que me dio.

"Esta no es tu clase Black, asíque has el favor de retirarte" Le soltó Edward con todo el veneno que pudo al verlo. Es más que obvio que entre ellos dos, no había forma de que se llevaran bien.

"No te preocupes que no estoy aquí para verte la cara Cullen"

"Vino para ayudarme con el tema que voy a cantar" Le explique a Edward antes de que se terminaran peleando.

"Sabes que si querías acompañamiento tan solo tenias que traer la partitura y yo lo hacia" Me dijo suavizando su tono de voz.

"No tengo partitura para este tema. Es algo que se nos salio en una tarde que…" Me frene antes de darle más explicaciones de las que pretendía. Sin darme cuenta, hablar con Edward se estaba volviendo algo tan natural como antes. "Jake es el único que sabe como acompañarla, por eso le pedí que viniera"

Suspiro resignado. "Si no queda de otra. Pero una vez que termines te pido que te retires Black"

Jacob no le contesto nada, lo ignoro y camino hasta sentarse frente al piano. Si bien el fuerte de Jake era la guitarra, con el piano se las arreglaba bastante bien.

Me pare frente a la clase y respire hondo un par de veces. Volteo a ver a Jacob que me sonrío para darme ánimos y luego vi a Edward. Si esto salía como yo esperaba, quizás podía evitar que siguiera intentando arreglar lo inareglable.

"Este es un tema que surgió una tarde de lluvia hace un poco mas de 4 años" antes de empezar tuve que ver a Edward y pude ver que le sorprendió lo que había dicho.

_Hay una luz que me hiela el alma_

_Caminar hacia ella me da la calma_

_No veo a nadie cerca de mí_

_Pero noto que me alejo y se me olvida vivir_

A medida que iba cantando, recordaba las cosas que me hicieron escribir este tema y el estado en el que estuve cuando él se fue.

_Creo que ya he perdido mi cuerpo_

_Que ya no queda nada ni siquiera tiempo_

_No pienso ni siento_

_No actuó ni miento_

_Estoy por estar_

_Estoy por callar_

_Por no decir lo que quiero_

No entendía lo que me estaba pasando, solo quería quedarme tirada en la cama. Despertar de todo esto y ver que solo era un mal sueño.

_Guiarme por sus palabras_

_Fue mi triste perdición_

_Perderme en sus miradas_

_Me hizo recordar que no soy nada_

"Bella, te amo. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida. Siempre vamos a estar juntos" me dijo mientras me abrazaba en aquel claro que ya era nuestro lugar para vernos

"Yo también te amo Edward. Siempre vamos a estar juntos"

_Se acabo el arrancarme la piel por el dolor_

_Necesitaba en mi vida un poco de calor_

_Caen las hojas como cayeron mis sueños_

_Resbalando ante mis ojos_

_Huyendo de mis dedos_

_No pienso si siento_

_No actuó ni miento_

_Estoy por estar_

_Estoy por callar_

_Por no decir lo que quiero_

"Lo siento Bella pero tenemos que dejarlo. Tengo que irme"

¿Por qué no lo frené? ¿Por qué no lo seguí para que me explicara que estaba pasando?

_Guiarme por sus palabras_

_Fue mi triste perdición_

_Perderme en sus miradas_

_Me hizo recordar que_

_Guiarme por sus palabras_

_Fue mi triste perdición_

_Perderme en sus miradas_

_Me hizo recordar_

_Que no soy nada_

"¿Sabes? Me encantan tus ojos, podría estar viéndolos todo el día" me dijo mientras me acariciaba el rostro

"Mis ojos son de los mas comunes" proteste

"Para mi no. Me encanta esa mirada achocolatada que me das. Te amo"

_Guiarme por sus palabras_

_Fue mi triste perdición_

_Perderme en sus miradas_

_Me hizo recordar que_

_Guiarme por sus palabras_

_Fue mi triste perdición_

_Perderme en sus miradas_

_Me hizo recordar_

_Que no soy nada_

_No hoy nada_

Nada, eso fue lo justo que quedo de mi cuando él se fue. Si no hubiera sido por la pequeña que estaba creciendo dentro mío, no se como hubiera hecho para seguir adelante.

Al terminar, los chicos se pusieron de pie y nos aplaudieron. Fuera de estar contenta no pude verlo, mi vista estaba fija en el suelo.

De golpe la puerta se abrió y entro la secretaria del instituto.

"Señorita Swan, han llamado desde su casa, parece que ha habido un accidente y se dirigen al hospital"

Abrí los ojos a más no poder por la impresión. De seguro Nessie había hecho alguna de las suyas y ahora Elizabeth la llevaba al hospital.

Sin decir nada, tome las cosas y salí del aula.

**Edward Pov**

Al terminar el tema quede un tanto aturdido. Lo que en el decía y su expresión, sin duda era mas de lo que una simple rosa podría solucionar. Pero no importaba cuanto pasara, le explicaría lo que había pasado y ella debería entenderme.

Todo lo que le he dicho ha sido siempre la verdad.

De golpe la puerta se abrió sobresaltando a todos, y entró la que creí que era la secretaria del instituto.

"Señorita Swan, han llamado desde su casa, parece que ha habido un accidente y se dirigen al hospital" dijo muy afligida.

¿Charlie había tenido un accidente?

Antes de que le pudiera preguntar algo a Bella, ella ya había salido corriendo del aula.

La seguí y en el corredor vi como salía Alice también de su clase. Al verme se freno en donde estaba y evito que yo siguiera detrás de Bella.

"Ahora no Alice. Tengo que ver que es lo que le ha pasado a Bella, tengo que ir a hablar con ella"

"Este no es el momento Edward." Se freno en ese momento y como si se le hubiera ocurrido las mejor de las ideas me dijo. "Si realmente quieres hablar con ella, ve mañana por la noche al pub `Medianoche´ que esta en Port Ángel, ahí vas a poder hablar con Bella" dicho eso se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Bella que ya se estaba por subir a su monovolumen.

* * *

**Hola Gente!!!**

**La mento mucho la demora**

**Entre los exmanes finales y el comienzo de la nueva cursada se me complico el actualizar... lo lamento**

**Espero que el cap les haya gustado**

**Que creen que haya pasado para que Bella haya tenido que ir al hospital??**

**Aun el cap 6 no lo tengo escrito, asique si me quieren tirar algun idea...**

**nos vemos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi invencion.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Ni bien cerré la puerta de mi monovolumen Alice estaba abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

"Te acompaño. Mamá me llamo mientras estaba en clase. Me contó que piso un juguete de Nessie y se resbalo de las escaleras" Mis ojos se abrieron a más o poder, si bien estaba más aliviada de que a Renesmee no le pasara nada no me esperaba esto.

"Alice, yo…"

"No te preocupes" Me dijo mientras sacudía la mano para restarle importancia al asunto. "No es nada grave, pero se fracturo el pie, así que por lo que dijo va a tener que hacer reposo"

No dijimos nada mas durante el trayecto al Hospital, aunque ahora me tendría que preocupar en que haría con Renesmee mientras que fuera a mis clases en el Instituto. Anteriormente la había llevado a un par de mis clases, antes de que la madre de Alice se ofreciera en cuidarla, pero ahora con la situación actual no creo que sea lo mejor.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos al Hospital. Bajamos y nos dirigimos a urgencia para preguntar por el paradero de la señora Elizabeth.

"En estos momento se encuentra en el cuarto… mmm… 46, esta al final del corredor a la derecha" nos explico la enfermera una vez que le dijimos quienes éramos.

Al llegar al cuarto vimos que Elizabeth se encontraba tendida en una cama con Renesmee en los brazos. Se encontraba sollozando mientras que le hacia caricias en la espalda tratando de calmarla.

"¡Chicas! Que bueno que llegaron, no puedo hacer que se calme, no quiere escuchar nada de lo que le digo" nos explico mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de la niña.

"Ven Nessie. Deja que la abuela Eli descanse" le dije mientras la tomaba de sus brazos.

Me miro a la cara con sus grandes ojos chocolates llenos de lágrimas. "Lo siento, mami. La abuela Eli se lastimo por mi culpa. Yo deje tirados mis juguetes y ella…" y sin terminar de explicarme las cosas se largo a llorar mas fuerte.

"Cariño, calma. No fue tu culpa lo que paso. Solo fue un accidente" intente consolarla para que se calmara.

En ese momento alguien golpeo a la puerta y dijimos un `pase´ a quien fuera que toco.

En eso entro Emmett como si nada a la sala. Sin prestar atención a los que estábamos ahí se puso a buscar algo con la mirada. Siguió así un rato hasta que dio con Nessie que estaba acurrucada en mis brazos.

"¡Ahí estas! Te he traído algo para que te animaras un poco" y le tendió un dulce a la niña que lo miraba interrogante. Al darse cuenta de lo que era le sonrío y salto de mis piernas para ir a tomar el dulce.

"Gracias" soltó algo ronco por haber estado llorado.

"De nada pequeña" le contesto mientras le palmaba la cabeza. En ese momento levanto la vista para ver a Elizabeth y Alice que estaban en la cama. Se sorprendió un poco a ver a Alice ahí, cuando volteo hacia la silla en donde yo estaba abrió aun más sus ojos.

"¡Dios! Dime que tu no… oh no, no, no" decía mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Ok, ya había unidos las piezas, es mas que obvio que al ver a Alice notara el parecido con Elizabeth, pero al verme a mi, uf, esto iba a ser complicado.

"Emmett, yo…" comencé pero él me freno

"Emmett, yo nada. Esto esta realmente jodido" y con eso salio del cuarto.

"Alice cuida a Renesmee. Es mejor que le explique las cosas a Emmett antes de que pase algo" y salí del cuarto.

Al salir vi que Emmett estaba mirando através de la ventana que estaba a unos metros del cuarto. Parecía que estaba pensando en que iba a hacer.

Me acerque lo más tranquilamente posible para no asustarlo.

"Él no lo sabe" no era una pregunta.

No tenía caso que lo intentara negar. "Renesmee nació 7 meses después de que Edward se fuera. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle ya que él no mantuvo el contacto y yo"

"¡¿Qué no tuvistes oportunidad de decirle?!" grito en ese momento "¡Hace mas de un mes que estamos aquí Bella! ¿Vas a decirme que en todo ese tiempo no has tenido oportunidad de hablar con él?" estaba respirando con dificultad.

"Mira Emmett, se que Edward es tu amigo y entiendo que te pongas así, pero no es tan simple como ir y decirle `¡Hey, Edward! ¿Te acuerdas de aquel momento que compartimos juntos hace 5 años? Adivina, de eso nació una pequeña niña´" le conteste con todo el sarcasmo que pude.

Se nota que comprendió que se había pasado. Respiro profundamente y me dijo.

"Sabes que él tiene derecho a saberlo. No puedes seguir ocultándoselo"

Otro que me decía lo mismo. Ya se, ya se. No se lo puedo ocultar para siempre. Pero ¿que pretende la gente? ¿Qué seamos una feliz familia y que me olvide de todo?

"Emmett, no es tan simple. Pero se lo voy a decir, ya se que no se lo puedo ocultar y que el tiene derecho y…"

"Ya veo que has hablado con Jasper" me dijo en un tono burlón.

Lo mire sorprendida por el cambio de actitud.

"Siento mucho el arrebato. Por lo visto se me ha adelantado Jasper y te a dado una pequeña charla"

"Si ya he hablado con él hace unas semanas, y también le dije que lo iba a hacer aunque no sabia como"

"Es una niña muy dulce" dijo cambiando de tema y mirando hacia la puerta

"Lo se" conteste con una sonrisa. Ahora que los ánimos se habían calmado podía preguntar lo que me estaba preocupando. "¿Emmett, que haces acá?"

"Ah, lo siento. Con la sorpresa no me presente como debía al entrar a la habitación. Soy ayudante voluntario en el hospital. El doctor que esta atendiendo a la señora Brandon me pidió que les avisara que venía para darles el informe del estado y de paso iba para ver si lograba calmar a la pequeña"

"¿Es el doctor Smith el que se esta ocupando?" normalmente es él el que atiende mis lesiones.

"No, este… en el Doctor Cullen que se esta ocupando de ella"

Creo que palidecí al escucharlo.

Al final las cosas no fueron tan terribles como lo creí. Al volver a la habitación esperamos unos momentos hasta que llegara el Doctor Cullen a darle el informe a Elizabeth. Ella tendría que quedarse la noche en observación y a la mañana siguiente ya se podría ir a su casa, aunque tendría que hacer reposo unos días y tendría el yeso por unos meses.

Carlisle se sorprendió un poco al verme pero no dijo nada, de hecho me miro un tanto apenado y ni siquiera le presto atención a la niña que tenia en los brazos durmiendo.

Me pareció algo extraño, después de todo esperaba una reacción distinta. Él había tenido tiempo de ver a Renesmee mientras atendía a Elizabeth. Me pareció algo raro pero no le di mayor importancia.

Alice se quedo en el hospital y yo me fui a casa.

A pesar de que era viernes no me tocaba ir a trabajar, con la fiesta que se daría mañana en el pub, hoy estaría cerrado para poder hacer tranquilamente los arreglos.

* * *

**Hola A todos!!!**

**Mil disculpas por la demora, yo se que esto es molesto cuando alguien esta siguiendo una historia, he intento que no pase, pero estoy con el ultimo cuatrimestre de la facu (si ya se, mas de uno dice lo mismo) y le estoy poniendo ganas para terminarlo sin tener que dar nada en marzo. Además de bueno... este… me caso, y como mas de uno debe saber, no es tan simple organizar todo.**

**Pero les traigo buenas noticias... el cap que sigue ya lo tengo... así que mímenme un poco con sus mensajes y se los subo ^^**

**Por cierto... muchas gracias a Elenear28 por ver el cap antes y darme una mano ^_- y a Dark warrior 1000 por la idea para este cap**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**

**Denlen al botoncito vende ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi invencion, y tan solo juego un poco con ellos **

**

* * *

  
**

**POV Edward**

Habíamos llegado al pub que me había dicho Alice.

No era nada fuera de lo normal. Nosotros mientras que estábamos en gira solíamos ir algunos pubs de las grandes ciudades, por lo que este no llamaba mucho la atención.

"Hey, ahí hay un lugar cerca del escenario" comento Emmett mientras iba hasta la mesa que era para seis o siete personas.

"Emmett, es una mesa muy grande para nosotros tres. Van a hacer que nos levantemos para dársela a un grupo mas grande" era obvio que eso iba a pasar. Si estaban de fiesta es normal que vengan grupo grandes

"No te preocupes. Si Alice nos dijo que viniéramos seguro que se van a sentar con nosotros, asíque vamos a ser varios" eso decía él pero no sabíamos nada de ella desde ayer, cuando se fue corriendo del Instituto.

"Como quieras. Mejor pidamos algunas bebidas" busque con la vista alguna mesera, pero la mayoría estaban ocupadas con las otras mesas. La única que parecía libre, era la que estaba en la barra hablando con un hombre rubio que sostenía a una niña en brazos.

"Vaya, que inconsciente. Este no es un lugar para una niña" solté de mal modo. Estaba sorprendido por la irresponsabilidad de ese tipo.

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto Jasper, mientras volteaba para ver a donde yo estaba viendo.

"De esa niña que esta en la barra, la de pelo negro o marrón, no se ve bien desde aquí. Para el caso, no deberían traer a una niña a estos lugares"

"No seas aguafiestas Edward. Es una fiesta, debe ser su hija o la de alguno de los empleados" comento Emmett quitándole importancia. "Ah, ahí viene la chica"

Cuando la mesera se acerco pedimos algunas bebidas.

No mencionamos más el tema, pero por algún extraño motivo a Jasper se lo podía ver claramente inquieto. No le di mayor importancia. Últimamente se ponía así cuando sabia que Alice iba a estar cerca.

En el escenario estaban algunos de los chicos del instituto acomodando las cosas y haciendo algunas pruebas de sonido. Todos vestían pantalones negros con camisa blanca, debía de ser algún tipo de uniforme.

Mientras veíamos como se preparaban, Alice subió al escenario y se acerco a Jacob. Le dijo algo al oído y este puso los ojos como plato. ¿Qué seria lo que estaba planeando aquel duende?

Luego de hablar unas cosas, Jacob se saco la camisa quedando con una remera negra y se la dio a Alice. Esta empezó a dar brinquitos en el lugar. Justo cuando esta por bajar del escenario vio hacia nuestra mesa, entrecerró los ojos y nos sonrío de una manera que me dio escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

"Hey, Jass. ¿Tienes idea de lo que esta planeando Alice?"

"La verdad es que no. Solo espero que sea lo que sea lo haya pensado bien" menciono algo mas inquieto que antes.

"¿De que hablas?" pregunte algo desconcertado. Pero antes de que me pudiera decir algo, llegaron a la mesa Rosalie y Alice, acompañadas por Ángela y Ben.

"¿Les molesta que nos sentemos con Uds.? El pub se esta llenando y no hay muchas mesas libres" nos comento Rose, quien no sacaba los ojos de Emmett.

"No claro, sientense con nosotros" le dijo el grandote corriendo una de las sillas para que ella se sentara al lado de él.

Los chicos tomaron asiento y nos pusimos hablar de trivialidades mientras esperábamos unas bebidas que pidió Ángela y que el show comenzara.

La noche iba bastante tranquila. Por lo general los que cantaban eran mujeres, y debo de admitir que más de una cantaba bastante bien. De ves en cuando los chicos se paraban e iban a bailar a la pequeña pista que habían improvisado ese día.

En la mesa solo estábamos Jasper, Alice y yo. Así que aproveche para que me diera una explicación.

"A ver, Alice. ¿Dime para que nos has hecho venir? Es obvio que Bella no esta aquí. Cuando me dijiste que iba poder hablar con ella acá, supuse que era su lugar de trabajo, pero no la he visto en toda la noche" comente un tanto fastidiado, ya que crei que por fin iba a poder explicarle todas las cosas que quería a Bella sin que haya ningún curioso alrededor.

Ella me sonrío de esa manera que me daba escalofríos y me contesto.

"No te preocupes Edward, ella va a aparecer dentro de poco"

Cuando iba a replicarle fui interrumpido por uno de los miembros de la banda que hablo por el micrófono.

"¡Buenas noches a todos! ¡¿Están disfrutando de la noche?!" se escucho un fuerte `si´ proveniente de todos los que estaban en el pub "Nos alegra mucho escuchar eso. Ahora, para finalizar la noche, les presentamos a una de las mejores cantantes que tiene nuestra casa… con ustedes" – golpeteo de batería- "Is"

Todos en el pub se pusieron a aplaudir. Por lo visto ya era bastante conocida esta chica entre los cliente.

Al escenario subió una chica vestida con un sombrero de copa, minifalda negra, un corset haciendo juego y una camisa blanca de hombre que supuse era la que Alice le había pedido a Jacob. Finalizando el conjunto llevaba unas botas altas que le cubrían casi todas las piernas. (N/A: Imaginensen el conjunto usado por Shania Twain en el video de Man I feel like a woman)

Debo de admitir que esa chica se veía muy sexy con esa vestimenta. Me la quede viendo tanto que me ganas las burlas de Emmett

"Deja de desvestirla con la mirada Ed"

"¡Cállate Emmett!"

Aun así, no podía dejar de ver a la chica mientras comentaba algo con el chico que la había presentado. Al lado mío, Alice me lanzo una mirada, que no supe como interpretar. Pero era como si estuviera evaluando mi estado. Sin decirme nada se coloco más cerca de Jasper.

Aun no podía verle bien la cara dado que el sombrero le cubría la cara. Ella le dijo una ultima cosa mas a su compañero y tomo el micrófono.

"Muy buenas noches a todos. Les agradezco que hayan venido a celebrar con nosotros el aniversario del pub" todo en el lugar aplaudían, pero yo me quede en estado de shock. Conocía muy bien esa voz, pero era imposible que ella estuviera parada ahí arriba y vestida de esa forma.

Sonrío al público y sin decir nada más comenzó a sonar la música y ella se empezó a mover al ritmo de ella.

_Vamos chicas_

_¡Vamos!_

_Voy a salir esta noche_

_Me siento bien _

_Sacare todo afuera_

_Quiero hacer ruido _

_De veras alzar la voz_

_Si, quiero gritar y sacudirme_

Los chicos en la mesa se pusieron a aplaudir y gritar. Yo simplemente no podía salir de mi asombro. Sabía que a Bella tenia una gran vos, pero nunca me imagine que la vería así.

_Sin inhibiciones_

_Sin condiciones_

_Pasarme un poco de la raya_

_No actuare socialmente correcta_

_Solo quiero pasarla bien_

_Los mejor de ser mujer_

_Es la opción de divertirse un poco y…_

_Enloquecer_

_Olvidar que soy una dama_

_Camisas de hombre y faldas cortas_

_Realmente enloquecer_

_Haciéndolo en forma_

Mientras bailaba movía la camisa que llevaba puesta y pude ser como Jacob se lo quedaba mirando con… ¿la estaba mirando con deseo?

_Meterme en la acción_

_Sentir la atracción_

_Teñirme el pelo, atreverme a hacerlo_

_Quiero ser libre, si_

_Sentir lo que siento_

_¡Hombre! Me siento como una mujer_

Todo el mundo estaba enloquecido, bailaban al ritmo de la música y más de un hombre le gritaba y miraban como si le pudieran sacar la ropa de esa forma.

Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Así que esto era lo que pretendía Alice.

_Las chicas necesitan un descanso_

_Esta noche lo tendremos_

_La oportunidad de salir por la ciudad_

_No necesitamos romance_

_Solo queremos bailar_

_La cabeza dejar de agachar_

_Lo mejor de ser mujer_

_Es la opción de divertirse un poco y…_

Bella seguí cantando y bailando como si no supiera el efecto que estaba teniendo con los espectadores masculinos. Con el efecto que estaba teniendo en mí.

_Enloquecer_

_Olvidar que soy una dama_

_Camisas de hombre y faldas cortas_

_Realmente enloquecer_

_Haciéndolo en forma_

Si Jacob seguí viéndola así cada vez que ella movía su camisa, iba a terminar golpeándolo.

_Meterme en la acción_

_Sentir la atracción_

_Teñirme el pelo, atreverme a hacerlo_

_Quiero ser libre, si_

_Sentir lo que siento_

_¡Hombre! Me siento como una mujer_

Mientras que seguí bailando, hizo unas señales al hombre de la barra. ¡¿Ella estaba con él?! Voy a salir enloquecido de este lugar.

Al poco tiempo él se fue acercando al escenario con la niña que antes había visto. Bella se agacho un poco y lo tomo en brazos.

_Lo mejor de ser mujer_

_Es la opción de divertirse un poco y…_

Esta última estrofa la dijo mirando a la niña, que le sonrío como si con ellos le contestara a un pedido que no hizo.

_Enloquecer_

_Olvidar que soy una dama_

_Camisas de hombre y faldas cortas_

_Realmente enloquecer_

_Haciéndolo en forma_

_Meterme en la acción_

_Sentir la atracción_

_Teñirme el pelo, atreverme a hacerlo_

_Quiero ser libre, si_

_Sentir lo que siento_

_¡Hombre! Me siento como una mujer_

La niña canto junto con ella… ambas se veían mutuamente, mientras que hacían caras exagerando los movimientos.

Fue en ese momento que me percate del gran parecido que tenia la niña con Bella.

Abrí los ojos de la impresión. No podía ser… ella

_Enloquecer_

_¿Puedes sentirlo?_

_Vamos, vamos nene_

_¡Me siento como una mujer!_

Ambas terminaron de cantar y todo el mundo las aplaudió. Los chicos estaban muy contentos mirándolas, aunque Emmett estaba algo sorprendido y Jasper se puso aun más intranquilo que antes y miraba a Alice como si quisiera encontrar la explicación a algo.

Yo simplemente no podía salir de mi asombro. ¿Esto era lo que Alice quería que viera? ¿Qué Bella estaba con otro tipo y que ellos tenían… tenían una hija?

Al calmarse un poco el ambiente, el hombre que supuse que era la pareja de Bella se subió al escenario y tomo el micrófono.

"Denle un ultimo aplauso a Is y a su pequeña Renesmee" todos aplaudían, pero yo me quede viéndolas. No había forma de no darse cuenta que eran madre e hija, mas luego de lo que dijo… pero… dijo `su pequeña´ en lugar de `nuestra pequeña´, eso quiere decir que no es su hija…

Mi cabeza iba y mil por hora. No lograba entender nada. Tan solo quería subir a ese escenario y hablar con ella.

Mientras ellas saludaban a la audiencia, la niña se detuvo mirando nuestra mesa. Comenzó a jalar de la camisa que llevaba puesta Bella para llamar su atención y cuando la obtuvo le señalo nuestra mesa con una gran sonrisa.

Bella al seguir la dirección que le marcaba ella dio con nosotros, pero en lugar de sonreí como la niña, abrió los ojos con asombro y pude ver como palidecía.

Abrazo mas fuerte a la niña y baja lo mas rápido que pudo del escenario.

"¡Demonios!" escuche como decía Alice, antes de ver que salía corriendo a lo que supuse que serian los camerinos, seguida por Jasper.

* * *

Primero que nada muchas gracias a Elenear28 por ayudarme con el cap

En cuanto a la demora, bueno no les voy a dar todo un discurso, tan solo las cosas se habian complicado mas de lo que esperaba y se me hiso dificil ponerme con los caps

Espero que lo entiendan y que sigas con la historia, ya que por mas que me tarde un poc la pretendo terminar =)

Algun Reviews??


End file.
